Twenty Reasons Why
by digigirl02
Summary: A series of drabbles based on the popular OCs on DeviantArt, Thomas Fletcher and Marie Flynn.


Author Notes/Disclaimer Upon discovering and following in love with this couple here on deviantArt I decided to make a series on drabbles on their relationship. I want to start off by saying that I don't own any of the characters and that Thomas and Marie are the properly of *Angelus19, *sam-ely-ember, and *Melty94. While Phineas, Ferb, Isabella, and Vanessa are properly of Dan Povenmire, and Jeff "Swampy" Marsh.

Twenty Reasons Why

Bet

"So," Ferb asked while putting his arms casually around his wife as they watched the two children in the background quarreling, "how long do you think it is going to take for them to admit their feelings for each other."

Vanessa thought for a moment savoring the feel of her husband beside her. "Twenty bucks say before they are sixteen," she replied with a grin.

Annoying

Thomas sighed, he didn't know what it was about the red-head that he found to be so infuriating or how she always seemed able to push all of his buttons. But yet, no matter how angry she may make him at times there was just something about her that caused him never to remain angry at her for too long.

Best Friends

"Hey Tommy," Marie greeted her best friend one sunny morning as she entered into the his backyard carrying a blue print as she found the burnet relaxing underneath a shady tree. "I know what we are going to do today."

Cousins

Out of all the possible words in the English dictionary, cousins had to be considered one of Thomas' least favorite words. Not for the simple reason of disliking his step cousins per say, but because of one red-head in peculiar, and how those two little words made everything more complicated.

Movie

"Well look at that," Isabella whispered to her husband as the they watched the two children cuddled together fast asleep on the couch while the end credits continued to roll on the screen. "Isn't that the sweetest thing that you have ever seen?"

Phineas gave her a smile as he kissed her on the cheek. "Yes, yes it is."

Clueless

She is such her father's daughter, Isabella thought to herself, as she saw the look on frustration on Thomas' face as he attempted to tell her daughter his feelings for her, only for her to be completely obvious about it. Pitying the boy she prayed for his sake that someday Marie, like her father would realize the truth .

Fear

Thomas prided himself of not being afraid of very many things. But while he may put up the front of being brave to his family and friends the very thought of ever losing Marie would send him over the edge every time.

Jealously

Thomas knew what he was feeling was wrong, but every time he saw Marie with another guy, it always seemed to make his skin crawl.

Sparks

"Thanks again the night James," Marie said as the boy walked her up to the Flynn's front porch .

The boy gave her a shy smile before leaning over to make his move by brushing his lips against hers.

Seeing the flash look of disappointment that in her eyes after they finished kissing he quickly cleared his throat. "Well, I'll guess I'll see you Monday then," he replied clearly disappointed about how the in the turn of events.

Marie gave him a small smile and nodded, feeling a bit bad about what had just happened. Putting on her brightest fake smile, she thanked him again for the date and waved to him as he drove off. Heading inside she wondered to herself why she felt no sparks between them.

Wonderful

"How is it that I can never find anyone," Marie sobbed as she lied on the Fletcher's couch. "Am I just not good enough for anyone and doomed to spend the rest of my life alone?"

Thomas gave the heartbroken girl a hug. Marie has just arrived at his house clearly upset after another disastrous date. "Well, I think you are the most wonderful woman I have ever known," he whispered into her ear as he moved a stray hair from her face and gave her a small kiss on her forehead, "Well maybe besides my mom of course."

Rose

Marie sighed as she fiddled with combination to her locker. Scotty, the guy that she had been crushing on for the past year had recently told her that" he wanted to remain friends." Marie felt tears well up in her eyes as the broken hearted girl contemplated about how unlucky she was in love.

Upon opening up the locker, she found a rose with a card attached. Recognizing the familiar script on the card she smiled. Leave it to Thomas to always know the right thing to cheer me up, she to herself as she took a whiff on the flower thankful once again for having him in her life.

List

Marie was tired of always going after the wrong guys, so one night in her room she decided to take out a sheet of paper and start listing all the qualities she looked in for a mate. Upon finishing she decided to reread what she had written and realized that a lot of the qualities she was looking for was already found in her best friend, Thomas.

Advice

"Some times you have to fight for love," Vanessa advised her crestfallen son one evening while chatting with him on his bed. "I know that it may seem hard for you right now," she continued with a small smile as she ruffled his hair, "but in the end , you will see that it was worth it."

Confused

Marie laid on her bed confused, as she once again replayed Thomas' confession to her. She sighed as she tried to grasp the mere through that her best friend was in love with her, and the fact that she had less then platonic feelings for him as well.

Hurt

It hurt both sets of the parents when they saw the hurt looks on their children faces as they struggled to work out their feelings for each other. And the fact that they knew they couldn't do anything about it and that it was up to the two of them to figure out on their own made the pain more real.

Kiss

Neither of them could say it was their first one, but as they kissed under the starry moonlight sky while their father's firework displayed in the background, they both knew it was their best.

Weak

Thomas never put much into stock of what his father said about seeing his mother for the first time. But as Marie was making her way down the stairs wearing that silky gown to their senior prom did his father's words," I was weak," make any sense.

Baby

Phineas hated the thought of his baby girl growing up right before his eyes. But only after seeing that familiar look of pure admiration and love mirrored on Thomas' face that he has had for his own wife, was he willing to let go even just a tiny bit.

Balance

They are the ying to the other yang, two separate pieces completing a jigsaw puzzle. And just like their fathers, unable to be with out the other.

Always

No matter whatever may happen to the two of them in the future, Thomas and Marie knew that they will always have each other, and that in itself is good enough for them.


End file.
